Perversions of Tenchi
by Graffito Tag
Summary: A totally innocent LEMON!! Bwahaha! An experimental fic, may or may not be funny. Careful manipulation of words will make these normal situations...well, just read it, find out..heh heh


PERVERSIONS OF TENCHI  
  
Experiment fic number two. Subject-Just how graphically sexual can one make a totally nonsexual situation? Let's just find out..heh heh heh  
  
  
  
  
Kiyone and Mihoshi carried their trays back to the table. The restaurant always had prompt service, and Mihoshi thought the hamburgers they served there were the best food on Earth. She wished that Kiyone would let her go there more often.  
The pair took their seats and stared at the bounty before them. Mihoshi took her burger off the plate, and slowly uncovered it, being careful not to tear any of the delicate wrapping. She was shocked. It was so big. She ran her hands over the soft buns, caressing every sesame seed with her dark skin, and carefully inserted her fingers between the top bun and the meat patty. Mihoshi slid herself into the burger further, wetting her fingertips with the burgers innermost seasonings. She yelped a little when she struck the hamburgers firm, crunchy pickle. Mihoshi disliked the naughty pickles. She grasped the slices of sweet dill and slid them off the burgers meaty innards, then gave the burger a little squeeze. She brought the burger up to her soft lips and let its huge beefiness fill her mouth. She bit down into the burgers flesh and savored the warm juices flowing into her throat. Mihoshi moved her tongue around, rubbing it delicately across the bite. She swallowed all of it, then moved her hand to her drink. She wrapped her fingers around the beverage, already cold and wet, ready to fulfill Mihoshi's every desire. She inserted the straw into her mouth and closed her lips around it, grasping it lightly with her teeth. She began to suck on the tube. She continued sucking until the cup gave its sweet liquids to Mihoshi for the first time ever. Mihoshi moved her lips away too quickly, accidentally causing the straw to squirt some of the liquid onto her face. It dribbled down her chin and covered her shirt with its moisture.  
"Oh, Mihoshi, you're so dirty."  
  
But Mihoshi wasn't the only one busy that day. Sasami was preparing food, as only she could. She roughly grabbed the next carrot and placed it on the cutting board. Sasami was impressed at the 8 inch vegetable infront of her. She knew that a carrot so large was especially rare in Japan. Sasami was going to enjoy this one.  
She held the carrot down and made a few tentative cuts. Sasami lifted the knife and slowly sliced down. She began to move her hand up and down faster, pumping the knife, until suddenly...  
"AAAAHHH!!". She looked down at the gash on her finger. The blood dripped from the small slit onto the cutting board. She quickly covered the opening, and placed the slices of carrot with the rest of the vegetables, wondering if anyone had been watching. It was now time for her to add the final ingredient to the pastries she was also making. Sasami took the small bear from the counter, taking it gently in her small hand. She knew exactly where this was going. She aimed the hole of the bottle into the bowl of creamy filling. She watched as the honey dripped, slowly mixing with the milky whiteness. As the two liquids intertwined, Sasami never noticed Ryo Oki entering the kitchen. A 'meow' from Ryo Oki startled Sasami, and she lost control of herself, squirting the amber liquid all over the counter. "Oh, Ryo Oki! Now look what you made me do!" Sasami began to form a plan. "Ryo Oki...lick it up." The cabbit resisted at first, but Sasami was insistant. Ryo Oki reluctantly stuck out her tongue and ran it over the liquid. She was surprised at the flavor. She hadn't expected it to be so sweet. Ryo Oki begins greedily lapping up the delicious fluid, until the counter was totally cleaned. Sasami was pleased. "That was perfect, Ryo Oki."  
  
Ayeka watched her sister from across the room. Sasami seemed so innocent. Ayeka had to prepare her. "Sasami, could you come here for a minute?"   
"Sure, Ayeka, I just finished." She skipped over to Ayeka. Ayeka led Sasami into her room and closed the door. She went to her closet and picked up a small plastic bag. "Here, put this on. It should fit you." Sasami protested, but Ayeka was adamant. Sasami put on the outfit, and allowed Ayeka to look at her. "Ah, very good. I wasn't sure if that jogging suit was your size."  
"Ayeka, what are we going to do?" Ayeka placed her hand on Sasami's head.  
"You'll see..." She forced Sasami to prostrate herself on the floor and put her hands behind her head, leaving Ayeka free to manipulate her legs. She places her hands over Sasami's feet, rendering them immobile. At Ayeka's command, Sasami lifted her torso, placing her head between her knees. Ayeka then forced her to lie down and repeat her action over and over. Soon, Sasami could feel heat and wetness all over her body. It was like nothing she had ever felt before. Drops of moisture began to fall off her blue hair.   
"Ayeka, it hurts!"  
"Just keep going, Sasami." The burning in Sasami's abdomen was excruciating. Soon, she could take no more, and let herself fall down, panting on the hard floor. Ayeka was satisfied with Sasami's performance, and let go of her feet.  
  
  
THE END  
  
I decided to end it there, after all, if everyone thinks it sucks, then they probably don't want to read anymore. Of course, there are plenty more situations I can write about in upcomming chapters, but I have to know you want it (hint hint...ie reviews..so I will know what you thought). Thanks or something...  



End file.
